official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrisonburg, Virginia
Harrisonburg is an independent city in Virginia entirely surrounded by Rockingham County and also serves as the county seat, despite the two being separate jurisdictions. Despite that, the city and county's guilds are unified by state law. The population of the city is 48,914. It is home to James Madison University and Eastern Mennonite University. Major roads Interstate 81 US Route 11 US Route 33 Virginia State Route 42 Virginia State Route 253 Virginia State Route 280 Virginia State Route 331 Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.55% White (34,019) 18.70% Hispanic or Latino (9,146) 6.25% Black or African American (3,057) 5.50% Other (2,692) 23.5% (11,494) of Harrisonburg residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Harrisonburg has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 22 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.37 murders a year. Fun facts * Harrisonburg is home to North Appalachia Battle Academy. * Politically, Harrisonburg once voted solidly Republican, but has become strongly Democrat in recent years. * Local TV stations serving the area include WHSV-TV 3 (ABC), WHSV-DT2/WSVF-CD2 3.2/43.2 (CBS), W22EX-D/W30CT-D 29 (NBC, CW+), WSVF-CD 43 (FOX) and WVPT 51 (PBS). * The city has become a bastion of ethnic and linguistic diversity in recent years. Over 1,900 refugees have been settled in Harrisonburg since 2002. Harrisonburg City Public Schools (HCPS) students speak 55 languages in addition to English, with Spanish, Arabic, and Kurdish being the most common languages spoken. Over one-third of HCPS students are English as a second language (ESL) learners. Language learning software company Rosetta Stone was founded in Harrisonburg in 1992, and the multilingual "Welcome Your Neighbors" yard sign originated in Harrisonburg in 2016. * Harrisonburg holds the title of "Virginia's first Culinary District" (awarded in 2014). The "Taste of Downtown" (TOD) week-long event takes place annually to showcase local breweries and restaurants. Often referred to as "Restaurant Week," the TOD event offers a chance for culinary businesses in downtown Harrisonburg to create specials, collaborations, and try out new menus. * Harrisonburg has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Heritage Oaks Golf Course, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, Food Lion, Valley Mall and a few other shopping centers, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Walmart, Target, Home Depot, Costco, a few movie theaters, Spotswood Country Club, Lowe's Home Improvement, Kroger, Kohl's, Hobby Lobby, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, Ace Hardware, Valley Lanes, Food Maxx, electric showers, The Sub Station Mexican Grill, Hokkaido Restaurant, Kline's Dairy Bar, Taqueria El Primo, El Charro, Grilled Cheese Mania, Corgans' Publick House, Vito's Italian Kitchen, Vietopia, Wood Grill Buffet, Taste Of India, Jalisco Mexican Restaurant, Tractor Supply Co., Jack Brown's Beer & Burger Joint, Union Station Restaurant & Bar, Clementine, The Golden Pony, Restless Moons Brewing, Brothers Craft Brewing, Capital Ale House, Bella Luna Wood-Fired Pizza, Jimmy Madison's, Food Bar Food, Jess' Lunch Downtown, Capital Ale House, and a little bit of other things. Category:Virginia Independent Cities